


Alec's Secret

by imbadatusernames97



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Is Embarrassed About His Kink, Alec Tries To Ask Jace For Advice, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Magnus, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Embarrassed Alec, Fluff and Smut, How Magnus Finds Out Alec's Bondage Kink, Hurt/comfort kind of, Kinky Malec, M/M, Magnus Reassures Shy/Ashamed Alec, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Top Alec, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadatusernames97/pseuds/imbadatusernames97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is using Alec's computer when he accidentally stumbles upon some of Alec's porn. It's not just any porn though: it's bondage, something Alec has never even expressed an interest in. Magnus sets out to get Alec to admit and act out his kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus hadn’t been this tired in months. It was three months ago in December that the Dark War had taken place, and he had spent each of the months since then doing nothing of merit other than watching reruns of _Project Runway_ with Alec and seeing _just how long_ a stamina rune could last. He hadn’t thrown a single party or accepted a single job offer in that time. Now it was March and Magnus was just returning home from his first foray back into his duties as the High Warlock of Brooklyn in a significant amount of time.

  
He’d spent the better part of the day summoning a Shax demon to track down the kidnapped child of a very wealthy businessman in New Jersey, since apparently the High Warlock of Hoboken was too inept to do it himself. To make things even more exhausting, Magnus had only gotten four hours of sleep the night before for…reasons. Reasons named Alec Lightwood. Magnus was finally home at 2:00 in the afternoon, very weary but also several thousands of dollars richer.

  
Magnus concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other as he made his way up to his loft. Briefly, he wondered if making a Portal to the living room, or perhaps collapsing right there and taking a nap, would be less trouble. Eventually he reached his landing and shoved his key into the lock in one try, an act that filled his tired mind with an embarrassing amount of pride.

  
All Magnus wanted to do was curl up on the couch with his favorite Shadowhunter and watch Logo. Maybe make out a little, if he didn’t fall asleep first. As he turned the lock in the door, he could hear the muffled sounds of the TV through the wall.

  
Inside, Magnus was greeted with a welcoming meow from Chairman Meow. The small brown and white cat twined happily through the warlock’s legs, purring contently.

  
“Hello, Chairman,” mumbled Magnus, rubbing his tired eyes with one hand and the soft fur between the Chairman’s ears with the other.

  
“Hey, Magnus,” came a familiar voice from the living room.

  
“Hello, Alexander,” he called back wearily.

  
Magnus took of his shoes, a pair of too-expensive black Michael Kors dress shoes covered in silver metal spikes by the door and padded his way in socked feet through the foyer. He rounded the corner into the living room to find his boyfriend spread out on their stark white sectional (He’d gotten rid of his fuzzy pink couch in an attempt to make Alec feel more at home.), hands folded on his chest, watching _America’s Next Top Model_ on the TV.

  
“I didn’t know you actually _liked_ this show,” commented Magnus, a smile in his voice. He settled down on the couch beside his boyfriend, planting a kiss on his lips.

  
“Yeah,” admitted Alec bashfully. “It’s grown on me. And besides, it reminds me of you.”

  
Magnus felt his heart swell with a sudden urge of affection as his boyfriend blushed high on his cheekbones. “Oh my God, Alexander. You are too precious for this world, I swear.”

  
Alec laughed. “I got you Chinese food from that place on the corner you like, by the way. Sorry it’s kind of cold because I didn’t know when you would be back.”

  
Magnus moved his head from where he had previously rested it on Alec’s shoulder and turned his gaze to the coffee table in front of him. On its glass surface sat a pint of what appeared to be fried rice, along with a pair of chop sticks from the kitchen.

  
Magnus returned his stare to his boyfriend, beaming at him, before lunging forward for the food. He didn’t even care that it was cold; he didn’t have the energy to heat it with magic, and he was too hungry to mind. “You really are the greatest,” he managed around a bite of the food. Alec laughed again, throwing back his head to expose last night’s fresh bruises and the scars from runes past on his pale neck.

  
Magnus, suddenly reminded of last night at the sight of the hickeys on Alec’s neck, became rapidly aroused. He sat the cardboard box back down on the coffee table for the time being and leaned up to his boyfriend for another kiss. He let Alec lead, because as turned on as he was, he was also very tired, and because he liked letting Alec be in charge sometimes.

  
Alec’s mouth on Magnus's was slow and sweet and measured. He parted Magnus’s lips easily, softly nipping them before poking a shy tongue inside of Magnus’s mouth. They part briefly to breath and Magnus nuzzled his nose against his boyfriend’s cheek.

  
“Sorry if I taste like Chinese food.”

  
Alec squeezed Magnus’s bicep lightly, initiating another kiss. “S’ok,” he mumbled between kisses. “I like Chinese food. And I like you.”

  
Magnus laughed a low, deep laugh that Alec could feel vibrate in his own mouth. “You absolute dork.”

  
The kiss sped up, growing hotter as Alec gained confidence in his abilities. Magnus hoped that someday the confidence-building period would no longer be necessary and his boyfriend would just be able to confidently jump into action. Magnus would wait as long as it took to get to that place, though.

  
Magnus felt Alec’s hand move from his bicep and up the back of his neck, fisting a handful of the warlock’s dark hair at the root. Gently, at first, Alec tugged, moving his other hand to untuck Magnus’s shirt and explore the smooth panes of his stomach. Alec tugged harder on Magnus’s hair and Magnus let out a small, involuntary moan. Somehow, Magnus wasn’t feeling so tired anymore.

  
Just then, an unexpected, insistent meow sounded in both of their ears. Magnus drew back from his lover quickly, glaring at Chairman Meow, who had decided to perch himself atop the couch so he could butt in now so very rudely. As Magnus continued to stare, the small animal lifted his head to sniff the air.

  
“Dammit, Chairman. I have told you before, Chinese food is not for cats.”

  
Alec sighed. “It’s okay. I have to go to the bathroom real quick anyway.” He stood up and with a small smile in Magnus’s direction. “We can pick up where we left off when I get back.”

  
“If Chairman Meow doesn’t cock block us again, that is,” mumbled Magnus, shooting a petulant look in the fur ball’s direction. Chairman Meow rubbed his face against Magnus’s head in response, flattening some of the spikes in the back of the warlock’s hair. Magnus turned away from the animal angrily, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air. The Chairman didn’t seem to mind this and continued rubbing his face against Magnus’s head.

  
Just then, Magnus caught sight of the Alec’s silver lap top, perched atop the arm rest of the couch, and was reminded of something he needed to do.

  
“Hey, Alec, can I use your laptop?” he called in the direction of the bathroom, already reaching for it anyway.

  
Magnus heard the toilet flush. “Uh, yeah,” Alec called over the noise. “I guess so. Why?”

  
“I need to buy some more rowan branches on Ebay! When I was summoning that Shax today I used my last one,” replied Magnus, opening the laptop and pulling up the Internet. Normally, Magnus would just magic something up if he needed it for a ritual, but he tried to avoid that now since Alec took moral issue with it.

  
Alec opened the bathroom door so he could hear his boyfriend better, then returned to the sink to wash his hands. “They have rowan branches on Ebay?”

  
“Believe it or not, there are some very reputable Faerie sellers on Ebay, Alexander.”

  
Magnus has just begun to type in Ebay in the address bar when Chairman Meow decided that he needed more attention than just the back of his owner’s head and jumped right on Magnus’s lap, which happened to have the laptop in it.

  
“Dammit Chairman Meow,” said Magnus in an exasperated tone for the second time that day. “What is your problem?”

  
Chairman Meow walked across the keyboard and jumped off the other side, hopping onto the floor and trotting away. In his walking across the keyboard he had hit a few of the keys. Magnus set to clearing them from the address bar and was almost done when he got to the last letter: “P.” Magnus almost deleted it as he had with the others, but then a drop down menu of Alec’s internet history of websites beginning with the letter “P” came down and the one at the top caught his interest.  
It was a link to Porn Hub.

  
_Alec watches porn?_ Magnus caught himself smirking. He didn’t know Alec watched porn. He had certainly never mentioned watching porn, but the evidence was right there in front of him. It was not as if Magnus would have really expected him to mention it, though, anyway. Alec was not fond of discussing things of a sexual nature; it had taken months to get Alec to even participate in a little dirty talk. Magnus was pretty sure Alec would sooner take on a horde of Kuri demons alone than admit he jerked off occasionally.

  
Magnus wasn’t quite sure why that was, though. The thought of his Alexander Lightwood getting himself off was very, very sexy. He had nothing to be embarrassed about. The warlock felt a stirring in his nether regions just picturing it.

  
Magnus heard one of the cabinets in the kitchen close and realized that Alec had left the bathroom and was now in the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Alec couldn’t see the computer screen from where he was.

  
“I’m getting some juice,” said Alec, who noticed Magnus looking at him. “Do you want some?”

  
“Um, sure,” said Magnus, his mind less on juice and more on his recent discovery. A new thought had just occurred to him: Alec did not like telling Magnus what he liked in bed. He always seemed so embarrassed when Magnus asked, like he expected the other man to laugh at him or tell him what he liked was wrong. No amount of prodding had gotten Alec to open up about his fantasies, and Magnus was sure he had some; everyone did. Maybe, Magnus thought, he could look through the videos Alec had watched and get a better idea of what his boyfriend liked.

  
Magnus glanced at Alec again to make sure he wasn’t coming back in the living room yet. He was just getting the pitcher of juice out of the fridge, so he would still be a minute. Quickly, Magnus clicked on the Porn Hub link and was taken to the website. He looked in the top right corner and found just what he had hoped he would: Alec was still logged in to his account.

  
Magnus clicked on his boyfriend’s saved videos, honestly just expecting some run of the mill gay porn, maybe some role playing or a little rough sex, and was thoroughly shocked by what he found.

  
“Sexy Asian Bondage” “Gay Boy Tied Up and Tortured” “Bondage First Time” “Twink Bound, Blindfolded, Gagged, and Fucked” “Sexy Rope Bondage”

  
As Magnus’s eyes flew over the tiles and took in their respective thumbnails—all of them involving men tied up and bent into awkward positions, being tortured or fucked senseless—he tried his hardest to not react in a way that Alec could see from the kitchen. He had not expected this.

  
_Alec is kinky?_ Magnus had never considered it, but he guessed it made sense. The boy had been trained to bend Downworlders to his submission since birth. Magnus couldn’t say he was opposed to the idea either: the thought of Alexander Lightwood tying him up and having complete control over his body was more than a little hot. Somehow, Magnus was even harder now.

  
Unexpectedly, Magnus felt a weight settle beside him on the couch. He hadn’t been keeping a close enough eye on Alec. With lightning speed, he closed the tab he was on and slammed the laptop shut a bit too loudly.

  
Alec raised his eyebrow questioningly as he passed his boyfriend his glass of juice. “Did you find your rowan branches?”

  
“Oh, yeah,” Magnus lied. “They’ll be here in a few days. Thanks for the juice.”

  
As Magnus sipped his drink, he thought about his new discovery. So Alec Lightwood was into bondage? How long had he been planning on keeping it from Magnus? Magnus wanted nothing more than to fulfill Alec’s every wish, and he certainly wasn’t one to shy away from sexual experimentation. Magnus needed to find a way to get Alec to tell him about his kink, and soon, so they could have some fun with it. But how?

  
As Magnus leaned forward to put his drink beside Alec’s, he felt fingers slide slowly down his spine. “So, um, where were we?” Alec’s voice sounded unsure, but he was trying. Magnus turned his head to smile at his boyfriend; briefly, he thought about how he wanted to make Alec believe he never had any reason to sound like that.

  
“I think you were about to fuck my brains out, maybe?” Magnus asked innocently.

  
Alec’s face flushed red in an instant. “By the Angel, Magnus,” he sputtered.

  
Magnus laughed. “Well, weren’t you?”

  
Alec glanced down at his lap. “Well, yeah, I guess. But you don’t have to say it like _that_.”

  
Magnus settled back down to his spot on the couch beside Alec, letting the other boy lean in and kiss him roughly. Before he knew it, he was on his back on the couch, Alec kneeling in front of him and roughly yanking off his maroon skinny jeans and black boxer briefs all in one go. As Magnus’s cock was released from its denim prison, his clothes were dumped into an unceremonious pile on the floor. Alec, still fully clothed, leaned over his boyfriend, nipping his lips lightly before kissing him deeply. After a few moments, Alec’s hand found Magnus’s cock between their bodies and began pumping it in a steady motion.

  
“Mm, yes, Alexander,” encouraged Magnus,throwing his head back as his eyes slipped closed. Alec’s mouth found his sweet spot there, sucking on it in a fashion that was sure to leave bruising. Not that Magnus cared.

  
Alec continued his ministrations, bringing Magnus to the edge of orgasm before he stopped, standing up. Magnus opened his eyes, letting out a groan in protest. “Wha-?”

  
“Take off your shirt,” commanded Alec. “And magic up some lube.”

  
Magnus certainly couldn’t argue there. He loved it when Alec got commanding. Which made sense in relation to the Shadowhunter’s apparent kink, he realized. As Magnus did what he was told, Alec worked on taking off his own clothes. Before long, Alec’s ugly, faded sweater and holey sweatpants were on the floor beside Magnus’s jeans and sparkly white button down.

  
Alec kneeled on the couch between Magnus’s open legs, grabbing the bottle of lube from his boyfriend’s hand. Magnus watched with anticipation as Alec coated two of his fingers with a liberal amount of the slippery substance. Alec leaned down to kiss Magnus again, slowly sliding one finger into Magnus’s entrance. Magnus squirmed, letting out a groan.

  
“Yeah, there we go, Magnus,” breathed Alec against the other man’s mouth. “You’re doing so good.”

  
Alec’s finger slid deeper. He curled it with skill, brushing against Magnus’s prostate. “Right there, Alec, right there, baby,” grunts Magnus.

  
Alec slid in a second finger, curling it alongside the other. Through half-lidded eyes, Magnus saw Alec move his hand to his own hard cock, stroking it expertly. Briefly, it occurred to Magnus that Alec didn’t think he was being watched: he thought Magnus’s eyes were still closed. As Alec slid his fingers against Magnus’s prostate again, Magnus did close his eyes again, giving into pure pleasure.

  
Just as he was on the brink, Alec pulled his fingers out. Magnus open his green eyes wide, letting out a whine. “Alec, _please_.”

  
Magnus didn’t have to beg for long. Alec scooted closer to his boyfriend, sliding his cock inside of the other man. There was no carefulness to the act, no slow build up. It was raw and rough and all in one motion. Magnus gasped in pleasure.

  
“C’mere,” said Alec roughly, reaching out his hands in search of Magnus’s. Magnus wasn’t sure what was happening, but he was positive that if it involved Alec and sex it was something good, so he did what was asked of him. He grabbed Alec’s hand and was hauled up quickly until he was in Alec’s lap, Alec’s cock still buried deeply in his ass.

  
Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus, right under his shoulder blades and used it to haul him up further before slamming him back down. Alec hit Magnus’s prostate spot-on and Magnus groaned with pleasure, craning his head forward to rest on Alec’s shoulder. Alec took the opportunity to suck on his neck, then, no doubt leaving another hickey in retaliation to the ones Magnus had left on him last night. All that Shadowhunter strength really did come in handy for things other than demon slaying.

  
Visions of what else Alec could probably do with his Shadowhunter strength, like tie Magnus up and edge him for eternity, filled Magnus’s mind.

  
Magnus began working on pushing himself along with Alec’s pulling so his boyfriend didn’t have to do all the work. Once their rhythm was set, Alec reached between them again, grabbing Magnus’s cock. Magnus was close now. So very, achingly close.

  
“I-I’m about to c-cum, Alex-ander,” he managed to grind out between grit teeth.

  
“Me too, Magnus,” admitted Alec hoarsely.

  
That was all it took before Magnus’s orgasm swept through his body like a hurricane. Alec was close behind, cumming inside of Magnus as he felt his boyfriend’s walls tighten around him. They both rode out the orgasm to its end, gasping together and sliding with sweat against one another.

  
When they were done, Alec dropped Magus back on the couch, pulling out of his boyfriend gently. He leaned backwards momentarily, grabbing a handful of tissues out of the box on the end table. Alec used them to clean them both up a little before collapsing into Magnus’s arms, both of them still slightly sticky and very sweaty but too spent to care.

  
As Magnus drifted off to sleep, his last thought was of how to get Alec to admit his kink.


	2. Chapter 2

_Focus. Focus._

  
It was what Alec had been telling himself all day. The Shadowhunter stared at the red and white target set up across from him on the other end of the training room. He nocked another arrow onto his bow, pulled back the string, felt the muscles in his arm strain slightly against the weapon’s resistance. He let out a deep breath.

  
_Focus, Alec._

  
He narrowed his eyes towards the target’s center, closed one eye, and let his arrow fly. It missed not only bullseye, but the entire target completely, flying to the ground and landing with a disappointing thump.

 

  
Alec let out a frustrated growl, throwing his bow down on the polished wooden floor in anger.

  
Someone let out a low whistle behind him, and Alec whirled around in shock. He hadn’t heard the door to the training room open or close. Yet, it obviously had, because there was his parabatai, standing a few yards behind him, arms crossed over his chest and an infuriatingly smug smile painted on his face.

  
“I have to say, Alec,” drawled Jace, moving from his spot by the door and heading towards the weight bench, “you are off your game today.”

  
Alec wiped an annoyed hand over his pink face, pushing his sweaty black hair into place. He knew his friend was right, but he wasn’t in the mood. “Shut up, Jace.”

  
Jace was busy adding a set of weights to the dumbbell in front of him. “My, my, Alexander,” he gasped, feigning hurt. “Someone is a little touchy today, no?”

  
Jace, once again, was right. Alec _was_ being quite touchy. He had been all day, but he couldn’t help it. He was just so anxious. And when Alec got anxious, he got irritable and kind of mean. Anyone who had known him from the time he was twelve to the time he was seventeen could attest to that.

  
Last night in bed, Magnus had started prodding him about his fantasies. Alec had wanted to curl up in a ball and die, he had been so embarrassed. He could never let Magnus know about his fantasies: they were too humiliating, too awful. Every time Alec imagined himself divulging the information to his boyfriend, it ended in him picturing a look of disgust on Magnus’s face or, even worse, Magnus laughing at him.

  
Surely, Alec thought, if Magnus had any idea what sort of things his fantasies entailed, he would not want so desperately to hear about them. Magnus had said that whatever it was, he would do it, but Alec hadn’t believed him. Instead, he’d lied and said he didn’t have any fantasies. Who would _want_ to be tied up and hurt, anyway? Certainly not the High Warlock of Brooklyn, the Magnificent Magnus Bane, who always seemed so confident and in control of everything. No, Magnus would never want to be tied up and degraded the way that Alec wanted to tie him up and degrade him. _Would he?_

  
Alec shook his head, letting out another small grunt of annoyance. He needed someone to talk to, someone with experience. But who? He couldn’t go to Magnus, obviously, and Magnus was the most sexually experienced person he knew. He didn’t want to go to Isabelle, because he preferred to not think about Isabelle’s sex life if he could help it. That left just one person.

  
“Seriously, though, are you OK?” Jace was sitting on the weight bench, looking at his parabatai quizzically. An edge of concern tinged his tone.

  
“Um, uh, yeah,” mumbled Alec awkwardly, avoiding the other boy’s gaze. “Well, maybe not. Actually, I don’t know.”

  
“Having troubles with Magnus?” Jace prompted, never one to beat around the bush.

  
Alec looked back up, sighing loudly. “I mean, sort of. Like, we aren’t fighting or anything. It’s just… _complicated_.”

  
“ _Complicated_? Alec, I’m sure whatever it is, it is not that bad. I thought Clary was my sister for two months. That is complicated. I’m sure this is something easier to handle than that. At least, I hope it is.”

  
Alec made a face at Jace. “I guess it is. But I still don’t know what to do.”

  
“Well, you could start by telling me what happened,” suggested Jace. “I’m always here to help my best friend.”

  
For once in his life, Jace sounded serious. But did he really want to hear about this? Alec wondered. And, even if he did, did Alec really want to tell him? Alec didn’t like discussing sex with anyone. He barely even talked about it with Magnus. In fact, that was what had him in this situation in the first place. The thought of revealing his secret to anyone made him feel positively sick. What if Jace thought he was a freak? What if what he said disgusted his parabatai? Alec couldn’t stand the thought of having Jace look at him differently. But…this was important.

  
“HaveyouandClaryeverdoneanythingweirdinbed?” Alec let it rush out all as one word before he could think about it too much and get even more nervous.

  
Jace raise a blond eyebrow in his friend’s direction. “Come again?”

  
Alec let out a shaky breath, feeling his cheeks flush red. “Have you are Clary ever, uh, done any…different….stuff…in bed?”

  
Jace looked a little taken aback. “Well, I did not expect this conversation to go down that path. But OK. Different stuff like what? You mean like dirty talk, sex toys?”

  
Alec hadn’t know it was possible to blush deeper, but apparently is was, because he did. He wanted to sink through the floor. “Uh, no, Jace. A little crazier than that?”

  
“Not really,” admitted Jace. “Why? Does Magnus have some sort of weird kink? Does it involve demons? I bet it does. I bet Magnus wants to have sex with demons. You know, I’ve heard you had an ancestor with similar inclinations—“

  
“What? Jace no! Magnus does not want to… _have sex with demons_ for Angel’s sake. Frankly, the fact that you even said that is a little rude.” Alec crossed his arms peevishly over his black t-shirt clad chest.

  
Jace shrugged. “Sorry, bro. It was just a thought. What’s the problem then?”

  
Alec’s embarrassment was back. “Well, you see…it’s not so much _Magnus_ with the weird kink as it is…um, me.”

  
Jace looked positively delighted at the new information, if not a little surprised. “What? Oh, Alec, you dirty boy! I would never have guessed. What is it? Are you a furry? Are you into vore? Do you like tentacle porn? I bet it’s the tentacles, isn’t it? Wow, Alec, they were serious when they said it’s always the quiet ones, weren’t th-“

  
“Jace, what the fuck? I do not like _tentacle porn_. Whatever that even _is_ ,” sputtered Alec. “It’s nothing like any of that.”

  
“Damn,” muttered Jace, sounding put out. “I was sure it was the tentacles. Well, what is it then?”

  
“That’s not important,” said Alec quickly. “What is important is that Magnus asked me about my fantasies last night…”

  
“Mm-hmm,” replied Jace, nodding. “Go on, go on. What happened after that?”

  
Alec could not believe he was doing this. “And uh, I lied and told him I don’t have any. Because I’m embarrassed about the one I have. I’m afraid he’ll make fun of me, or think I’m gross or something. I don’t know. I’m just really scared. Magnus is the best think that has ever happened to me, ya know? “

  
Jace nodded again. “I _do_ know. I also know what Magnus would never laugh at you or think you’re gross. You’re his whole world, Alec. Everyone knows that. I’m sure whatever this weird kink of yours is, all you have to do is tell him about it. He’ll probably do whatever it is.”

  
“Don’t be so sure of that,” Alec mumbled. In the back of his head, though, he was maybe starting to believe it. There were people that liked beingon the receiving end of the kind of thing Ale wanted so desperately to dish out. The men in the videos seemed to enjoy it enough. But Magnus? Alec still wasn’t so sure.

  
“Oh, for Angel’s sake, Alec! What is it? I’ll tell you if I think your kink is that weird or not. You know you can count of me to be dick-ish-ly honest.”

  
Alec took another deep breath, not for the first time that day. What Jace said was true: he was brutally honest. Still, the idea of revealing a secret he’d kept buried so deep inside of himself for so long was nerve-wracking. Alec hadn’t felt this nervous since he’d had to come out as gay.

  
“Fine,” he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring down at his shoes. “I’m into bondage. I want to...to tie Magnus up. And torture him. In a-in a sexual manner. There, I said it. Are you happy?”

  
Jace didn’t say anything for a few seconds. Finally, Alec couldn’t take it any longer and looked up. What he found was not disgust as he had expected, but quiet, barely contained laughter.

  
“Screw you, Jace,” growled Alec. This was one of the exact things Alec had feared. Jace thought his kink was silly and, apparently, down right hilarious. He should have known. Alec turned to leave.

  
“No, Alec, wait, I’m sorry. Come back.”

  
Alec felt a hand on his shoulder. He tried to shrug it off, but Jace was stronger. Alec whipped around. “What, Jace?”

  
“I’m sorry, Alec, really. I just-“

  
“You just think my biggest secret is hilarious. Just like Magnus will if I tell him. I know.”

  
Jace’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “What? Alec, no. It’s not your kink that I think is funny. It’s the fact that you got so worked up over something so simple. Bondage is not that uncommon of a kink, Alec. You are overthinking this _way_ too much.”

  
Alec felt himself soften slightly. He still wasn’t thrilled that Jace had laughed at him, but he wasn’t quite as mad as he was before. “Really?” he asked, hearing the desperation in his own voice.

  
“Yes, really, Alec,” promised Jace. “I mean, this is Magnus. He has probably done wilder. Didn’t he tell Maryse he once had sex with a djinn?”

  
“Please do not mention that ever again,” shuddered Alec, a mildly horrified look coming over his face. “But, I mean, I guess you’re right. Magnus probably has done a lot of crazy stuff. I’m just still not convinced he will want to be on the receiving end of something like that.”

  
“Isn’t he normally bottom?” asked Jace.

  
Alec blushed for what felt like the five hundredth time that day. “Yes. Wait, how did you even know that?”

  
Jace shrugged. “I dunno, just a hunch. You never seemed like the bottoming kind,and I figured Magnus probably wouldn’t have much of a preference.”

  
“OK, OK,” replied Alec, cringing. “Time to stop talking about my sex life now.”

  
“So you’re going to tell him?”

  
“I guess I don’t have much of a choice,” admitted Alec, chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully.

  
“Good,” said Jace, clapping his parabatai on the shoulder. “Now, let’s go work on your shitty archery skills.”

  
Alec cuffed Jace over the head and the two boys fell on the floor, sparring. For the first time in days, Alec felt somewhat relaxed. 


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Alec returned home from training just as exhausted as Magnus had been the afternoon before. He had showered and changed out of his smelly clothes at the Institute, but his muscles still ached from the intense training session he and Jace had done in an effort to get his mind off of the conversation he had to have with Magnus tonight.

  
Alec’s stomach was in knots at the mere thought of it all. Sure, Jace had told him that his kink wasn’t that weird and that he should just tell Magnus, but Jace had been wrong before. What if Magnus reacted badly? What if Alec was working up all of this courage for nothing and Magnus didn’t even want to do it? Alec wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t; he didn’t exactly see the appeal of being tied up and forced either.

  
But _Angel_ did he see the appeal of tying up Magnus and forcing him. Just the thought of Magnus in that sort of position got Alec going. He allowed himself to slip into his darkest fantasy for a moment.

  
_Magnus, long, tan arms bound tightly behind his back in a black, leather arm binder that wrapped snugly around his biceps and kept his limbs forced back uncomfortably. Magnus, feet shackled to the bed and unable to escape. Magnus, brought to the edge of orgasm again and again but never allowed to take the plunge. Magnus, quivering and sobbing under Alec until he thinks he might explode. “Does my little slut like that?” Alec would ask, landing a stinging slap on his boyfriend’s ass. “Y-yes, Master,” Magnus would moan, offering his ass up higher for Alec to take. Alec would finally give him what he wanted, bringing them both to climax as Alec shoved his boyfriend’s head into the mattress, stifling his screams of pleasure-_

  
“Hello, love!”

  
Just then, the front door opened. Magnus stood directly inside, the smell of hot Italian food wafting out from behind him. He had just gotten out of the shower; Alec could tell because his hair was still wet and unstyled, and his face was bare of any traces of makeup. He wore a pair of black silken pajamas decorated with a pattern of bright green alligators and pink, fuzzy slippers.

  
Alec felt himself soften a little at the sight of his boyfriend. _It’s just Magnus_ , he said to himself. _Not the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Just Magnus. Your Magnus._ The thought made him feel a little better. He was starting to believe he could possibly do this.

  
Magnus sent a gentle smile in his boyfriend’s direction. “Are you going to stand out here on the stairs all night or are you going to come kiss me?”

  
Despite his nervousness, Alec felt himself smiling back at the warlock. “I’m going to come kiss you,” he replied shyly, looking up through his dark lashes. Magnus melted a little at the sight.

  
Alec walked up the last couple of steps to the landing in front of Magnus’s and his front door. When he was within arm’s reach, Magnus outstretched his arms and looped them around the Shadowhunter’s waist, pulling the other boy’s body flush against his own.

  
Magnus leaned in and placed a slow kiss on Alec’s lips. It was nothing like the kisses they had shared yesterday. No, this kiss was warm and tender and sweet—it was the kind of kiss that said they had all the time in theworld to do this. Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s cheek, cupping it gently, and Alec hummed a little in content, grabbing Magnus by the waist and drawing him even closer.

  
That was when Magnus felt it. Through his own silk pajama bottoms and Alec’s worn out jeans, he could feel a very persistent hard-on. Magnus smirked, deepening the kiss.

  
“Someone seems excited, Alexander,” he murmured appreciatively. He hadn’t expected a quickie, but it wasn’t unwelcome; he could keep dinner warm with his magic.

  
“Mm-hmm,” agreed Alec thickly, grinding his erection into Magnus’s hips. Magnus felt his own cock awaken at the rough friction and bit back a moan.

  
“I guess we’re gonna have to do something about it, then,” replied Magnus, giving a small laugh.

  
Before Alec could say anything else, Magnus reached between their bodies, squeezing Alec’s arousal lightly. It was just enough pressure to turn him on further, but obviously not nearly enough to provide him with any relief. Alec let out a groan, bucking his hips into his boyfriend’s expert touch. _“Magnus.”_

  
Magnus moved his hand then, pulling his body away from Alec’s completely. Alec let out another groan, this time in protest, but he didn’t have time to actually say anything, because Magnus was already dropping to his knees in front of him.

  
Alec’s baby blues flew open, nearly popping out of his head. _“Magnus,”_ he hissed, swatting at his boyfriend weakly. He didn’t want to stop him, not really. But what if someone saw them? “What are you doing?”

  
Magnus looked up at him innocently through his wet hair. “I’m about to blow you of course,” he replied simply, moving his hands to the zipper on Alec’s jeans.

  
Alec gave a noise of frightened surprise. His body wanted this so bad, that much was apparent in the way that his cock flopped out of his open fly, hard as a rock and already beading with pre-cum. But still, what if someone saw them? Alec would die of embarrassment.

  
“Magnus, what if someone sees us?” asked the Shadowhunter desperately.

  
Magnus shrugged, massaging the hollow of Alec’s knees with his hands. “The danger of getting caught is part of then fun, Alec.

  
“Part of then fun?” whispered Alec, looking panicked. Magnus sat back a little, thinking maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. Maybe Alec wasn’t ready for this.

  
Magnus had come up with the idea a few hours ago while Alec was gone at training. The idea was that if Magnus got Alec to act out one of his fantasies—exhibitionism that was—maybe he wouldn’t be so hesitant to tell Magnus about his own fantasies.

  
“Well, yes,” admitted Magnus. “For me it is. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, though, Alec. I’m sorry. We can go in and I can give you a blow job there if you want…”

  
Alec considered it for a moment. He guessed he wasn’t completely opposed to the idea. The thought of having someone walk up and accidentally witness him fucking Magnus’s face was sort of hot. And his cock was already out. But he didn’t think he would be able to deal it if someone really did walk up on them.

  
“O-OK,” agreed Alec unsteadily.

  
Magnus beamed at him. “Really? You’re sure.”

  
Alec nodded. “Mm-hmm. But could you, like, put up a glamour or something so no one can see us? The _idea_ of someone walking up and seeing us is kind of hot, but I don’t think I would like it if it really happened. Is that stupid?”

  
“Oh, sweetheart,” murmured Magnus empathetically. “Nothing you say is stupid. And your wish is my command.” The warlock snapped his fingers and a few blue sparks flew out. “The glamour is up. No one can see us, now.”

  
Alec nodded, still a little on edge, but mostly just aroused at this point.

  
“Now, where were we?” asked Magnus. He leaned down and took a small lick at the head of Alec’s cock. “Ah, yes. I believe we were right. Here.” He punctuated the last two words with two more licks.

  
A shiver went down Alec’s spine and straight to his cock. “Magnus.”

  
Magnus didn’t need any more prompting than that. He leaned forward, taking Alec’s whole cock in his mouth in one go. Alec let out a gasp of surprise, his eyes rolling a little. It never ceased to amaze him how good Magnus was at this.

  
Almost involuntarily, Alec felt his hands go to Magnus’s hair. He gripped the wet stands, and Magnus let out a groan of his own, vibrating around Alec deliciously. Greedily, Alec pulled his boyfriend even closer. Magnus chocked a little, and at first Alec was afraid he had hurt him. Alec tried to push the other man away, but Magnus wasn’t having it. He hollowed his cheeks and quickened his face to what Alec felt was an impossible speed.

  
_Oh Angel_ , thought Alec. Had Magnus liked that? He couldn’t possibly have. It wouldn’t be long until the Shadowhunter came now.

  
Alec let his eyes slide shut, giving his body over to the sensations. A familiar warm was pooling in his stomach and his legs were getting shaky. He was so close.

“M-Magnus,” he gasped. “I-I’m about to-“

  
Magnus had other ideas, though. Quickly, he reached up and cradled Alec’s balls, giving them a small tug. And that was it. Alec was over the edge and falling into a blissful pool of oblivion and pleasure.

  
When the Shadowhunter’s spasms came to an end, Magnus gently took his mouth away. He snapped his fingers, magicing the sticky combination of saliva and cum off of Alec’s cock, before tucking it carefully back into Alec’s pants.

  
Once Alec was all dressed again and Magnus was standing up, the warlock cleared away the glamour. Alec still looked a little dazed, so Magnus took his hand and gently led him inside.

  
“Hey,” protested Alec, apparently back to reality. “Don’t you want me to, er, do you to?”

  
Magnus sat down at the dinner table, a content smile on his face. “Nah, you can worry about me later. That was enough excitement for the moment.”

  
Alec’s eyebrows furrowed as he watched his boyfriend break a piece of garlic bread in half and take a bite. “Huh?”

  
Magnus looked up at his boyfriend and saw the confused expression on his face. “You know how we were talking about fantasies the other night?”

  
Alec nodded, his face going hot. “Y-yeah.” He cleared his throat, hoping Magnus hadn’t noticed the crack in his voice; he had.

  
“Well,” Magnus continued. “That was my fantasy.”

  
“Really?” asked Alec, taking a seat across from his boyfriend.

  
“Mm-hmm,” the warlock answered. He reached across the table and took Alec’s hand, running a tanned thumb over the back of Shadowhunter’s pale, rune-marked hand. “I realized how unfair to you I was being asking you to admit your fantasies when I hadn’t even told you my own. I know you’re shy, Alexander. I know it takes you a while to get your feelings out. It’s OK, really. I just want you to know that whatever your fantasy is, no matter what, I will at least try it. You have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

  
Alec nodded, not saying anything. He stared down at the plate in front of him. It was piled high with spaghetti, and a few plump meatballs stacked on top. It looked delicious, but Alec couldn’t bring himself to want to eat any. He was too nervous to be hungry. Alec picked up his fork and stabbed one of the meatballs anyway, desperate to buy himself some time before he had to talk. He chewed slowly and swallowed slower, then took a few sips from the glass of wine beside his plate.

  
Magnus didn’t say anything, but Alec could feel his green-gold gaze on him from across the table. Alec knew he was being ridiculous about this. Why couldn’t he just say it, already? Why were the words so hard? He had just spent so long be ashamed of this thing inside of him that it was hard to let it out. Alec knew he was already lucky to have Magnus at all. Could he really be lucky enough to have Magnus and his darkest fantasies? That had to be asking too much of the world.

  
“So,” said Magnus, clearing his throat and finally breaking the awful silence. He took a sip of his own wine before speaking again. “How did training go today with Jace?”

  
“Ok, I guess,” mumbled Alec, still not able to meet his lover’s eyes. He used his fork to chase another meatball around the edge of his plate.

  
_Just do it_ , thought Alec. _Just get it out and get it over with already._

  
“You know how you were asking me about what my biggest fantasy is the other night?” Alec’s voice was hoarse. He couldn’t believe what he was saying.

  
“Yes, I remember talking about something like that,” said Magnus, trying to keep his voice neutral. An edge of excitement crept into it anyway.

  
Alec drew his hand away from his boyfriend’s. Magnus was hurt for a moment, but then he noticed that his boyfriend’s face was turning a frightening shade of ashen gray. “Alec, darling, are you all right?”

  
“Uh, I think I’m going to be sick.” Alec stood up, throwing his chair back. He wanted to die. He wanted to disappear and never have this conversation. Instead, he settled for throwing himself onto the couch and curling into a tiny ball.

  
Magnus sat at the table for a moment in shock before getting up and going to his boyfriend. He sat down beside the Shadowhunter on the couch. Alec felt the weight settling beside him and he burrowed deeper into the piece of furniture, wishing it would swallow him whole.

  
“Alexander?” Magnus’s voice was quiet and warm. He put a gentle hand on the Shadowhunter’s back, massaging in small circles.

  
“What?” asked Alec pitifully, his voice muffled.

  
“Would you like to tell me why you are currently trying to suffocate yourself with our couch?”

  
“No.”

  
“Ah, of course not,” sighed Magnus.

  
Groaning dramatically, Alec hauled himself into a sitting position. He turned in Magnus’s direction, burying his face in the warlock’s shoulder. Magnus waited, moving his hand to the back of Alec’s neck and rubbing it lightly. Magnus could feel the Shadowhunter’s heart pounding through both of their shirts.

  
“So, um I have a confession to make,” mumbled Alec into the cool fabric of Magnus’s pajama top. He turned his head a little, staring up at his boyfriend’s jaw. He noticed one of Chairman Meow’s cat hairs on Magnus’s shirt and he picked it off, depositing it on the floor.

  
“Go on,” prompted Magnus gently, moving his arm to hold Alec around the waist. Alec felt safe and secure here in his lover’s embrace. He felt like maybe this was going to go OK.

  
“So, uh, I lied the other night when I said I didn’t have a fantasy. Because I do.” Alec shifted around nervously.

  
“I figured as much, Alexander,” murmured Magnus, kissing his boyfriend’s dark tangle of hair. “Are you going to tell me what yours is?”

  
“I guess,” came Alec’s small reply. He took a shuddering breath before speaking again into Magnus’s skin. “It’s bondage.”

  
“You mean you want to tie me up?”

  
Alec felt his face flood with heat. He nodded. “Mm-hmm.”

  
“Thank you for trusting me with that, Alexander. That was very brave of you.”

  
Alec sat up, a wave of relief and astonishment crashing over him. That was it. He had said it. He had admitted his fantasy to Magnus and the sky hadn’t fallen in.

  
“That’s it?” asked Alec, searching his boyfriend’s eyes with his own and seeing nothing but sincerity. “You don’t think I’m weird or disgusting? You’re OK with this?”

  
Magnus gave a small chuckle, as if what Alec was saying was absurd. “Darling no. I could never find you weird or disgusting. You’re the love of my life. And besides, bondage isn’t even _that_ crazy, really.”

  
“So…you’ll do it? Let me tie you up I mean?” asked Alec, his voice full of awe.

  
“Of course, love,” came Magnus’s easy reply. “I’ll do anything for you. And, besides, the idea of you tying me up and having your way with me is, quite frankly, incredibly sexy.”

  
Alec’s blue eyes lit up. How had he ever gotten so lucky as to be loved so completely by a man like Magnus Bane?

  
“When?” was Alec’s next question, tumbling excitedly out of his mouth. When he heard the way he sounded, he blushed again.

  
Magnus laughed at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm, wondering just how _he_ had ever gotten so lucky as to be loved so completely by a man like Alexander Lightwood. “Well, whenever you want really. I mean, we have to get the stuff for it first, because I have a feeling this is going to be quite an involved affair. But, as soon as that is taken care of—“

  
“I already have the stuff.”

  
It was Magnus’s turn to be surprised again. “You already have the stuff? Where?”

  
“I have it all with some of my training gear,” mumbled the Shadowhunter. “You never look there. I went to some sex shop in Jersey one day to get it, in case I ever worked up the nerve to tell you about it. I never really thought I would, though.”

  
“You truly do not ever cease to amaze me, Alexander Lightwood,” he breathed, leaning in and placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s mouth. Alec opened his lips immediately, making a small, contented sound.

  
Magnus could feel his heart swell about two sizes just thinking about his sweet, timid Alec venturing to some sex shop in another state over all alone and buying fetish materials. Fetish materials that he had never even thought he was going to get to use. Alec really had no idea just how stunning he was.

  
They stayed like that for a moment. Kissing and kissing only, wrapped up in the joy and sense of fulfillment that came with being the subject of each other’s love. Finally, they broke apart, resting their foreheads against one another as they each caught their breath.

  
“Well, uh, I guess we should set some limits for this whole thing, then,” said Alec quietly, his lips breaking out into a smile.

  
“Limits?” questioned Magnus, still a little dazed from their kiss. Besides, it had been a while since he had participated in this sort of thing.

  
“Yeah,” said Alec earnestly, looking down at his lap. “If we’re going to do this, I want to do this right. I want to…I want to be a good Dom.”

  
Magnus had to bite back a groan of appreciation. Alec was referring to himself as a _Dom_ for Lilith’s sake. Which meant that Magnus was the sub. While Magnus had always been one to try new and different things, he had to admit he fell more naturally into the submissive role than anything else when it came to sex. This was all too good to be true.

  
“Alright,” agreed Magnus. “So, what exactly is it that this fantasy of yours involves, other than tying me up?”

  
“Um, orgasm denial, some sex toys, slapping you around a little, hair pulling, name calling?”

  
Wow, thought Magnus. Alec had really thought all of this through. He always had been very straight forward, though, the warlock supposed.

  
“Ok,” agreed Magnus.

  
“Ok?” asked Alec, looking shocked again. It was as if he expected Magnus to suddenly take it all back or change his mind.

  
Magnus nodded. “Ok. I’m fine with all of those things. Well, more than fine, if I’m being honest.”

  
Alec looked like he might cry in gratitude. “Um, what else am I supposed to ask?” he muttered, more to himself than his boyfriend. “Oh, yeah! Do you have any hard limits? Anything you absolutely don’t want me to do?”

  
Magnus shrugged, thinking about it. “I mean, not really, I guess. Just don’t bring up my parents or my childhood and I’m normally pretty good.”

  
Alec nodded, smiling. “So is tomorrow night good for this, then?”

  
“It’s good for me if it’s good for you,” said Magnus. He didn’t have anything planned. And, if he had, he would have gladly cleared his schedule for Alec. After a moment, Magnus noticed that Alec was still staring at him. “What?” he asked, scrunching up his face in his boyfriend’s direction.

  
“I just, I love you so much, Magnus,” he sighed.

  
Magnus smiled back at the Shadowhunter. “I love you too, Alexander.”

  
They leaned in and kissed again. They took their time, until Alec’s hand found Magnus’s arousal through his pants. “Didn’t we say we were going to take care of this later?” he asked lustfully.

  
“I guess we did,” Magnus admitted, hearing the same lust in his own voice.

  
They both fell back onto the cushions, giggling as their limbs curled around each other.


	4. Chapter 4

“Can I come in now?”

  
Magnus stood outside of his Brooklyn loft, tapping a bright purple Doc Martin-clad foot impatiently on the ground. His arms were filled with several bags of groceries from the market a few blocks over. He didn’t really _need_ groceries—especially considering he could conjure literally anything he wanted, any time he wanted—but Alec had sent him out to get some anyway while he set up.

  
Magnus felt a warm feeling tighten in his stomach at the thought of said set up.

  
“Alexander, please,” he whined dramatically, wondering if the Shadowhunter could even hear him. “My arms are exhausted.”

  
Just then, the door in front of him creaked open. “Well, that was kind of weird,” he mused, taking a step inside anyway and depositing his groceries on the shelf by the door.   
The loft was dark. All of the lights were either turned down low or they were completely off. Magnus’s long, sparkling drapes were drawn closed over the large windows, blocking his view of the other apartments. Several of the surfaces in the loft—the kitchen counter, the coffee table, the book shelf, the kitchen table—were covered in flickering candles.

  
Magnus took a few more steps into the room. He couldn’t see all that well in the dimly lit room, and it made him wonder what exactly Alec had up his sleeve. He supposed he could just use his magic to turn on the lights if he wanted, but that would ruin the fun. Magnus scanned his eyes around the room again. Where was Alec at?   
He heard the door behind him click shut and he spun around, confused. Alec was behind him, standing between the warlock and his only exit, dressed in nothing but a pair of low-slung blue jeans held up on his hips by the help of a thick, leather belt. A devilish smile curved the Shadowhunter’s lips and pure lust glinted in his blue eyes. In the faint light, Magnus could make out several Marks decorating his boyfriend’s bare chest: Strength, Stamina, Night Vision, and—ah—Soundless.

  
“Alexa-“

  
“Shut up, slut,” commanded Alec sharply. The order seemed to jolt straight to Magnus’s groin. “From this point forward, there are going to be some rules. Nod if you understand.”

  
Magnus nodded, feeling a little dazed from the sudden rush he was feeling.

  
“Good,” praised Alec, offering the warlock a small smile of praise. “Now, let’s see if you can continue to follow directions. The first rule is, obviously, no talking, unless I ask you a question. If you disobey, I will tape your mouth shut. Nod again if you understand.”

  
Magnus nodded again, staring unbelievingly at the man in front of him. Was this really his Alexander? This cool, commanding man that gave orders so easily? Magnus had to admit, he was quite enjoying the change.

  
“The second rule,” continued Alec, “is that you will do what I say, when I say. No hesitations, no whining. If you hesitate or whine, you will be punished. I’ll let your mind run wild with what that might mean.”

  
He paused again, looking expectantly at Magnus. Magnus realized with a start that he was supposed to nod again, so he did.

  
“The third rule is that, if I do decide to allow you the privilege of speaking, you will refer to me as Master, and Master only. If you mess up, I’ll punish you for that too.”   
Magnus nodded for the third time since he’d gotten home.

  
“The fourth rule is no magic,” proceeded Alec. “You are mine, Magnus, to do with as I please, and you are not to try and manipulate this situation in any way. Got it?”

  
For the fifth time, Magnus nodded.

  
“And the last rule,” finished Alec, his commanding tone softening, “is that you will stop me if you don’t like something I do to you. We’re going to use the traffic light system, OK? Tell me yellow if you need me to slow down for a second and red if you need me to stop. If you can’t talk, you can always shoot sparks. This is about your pleasure too, Magnus, even though it is my fantasy. I want you to enjoy this with me, OK? It’s OK to talk.”

  
Magnus felt like he was under some sort of spell. He’d never been so turned on in all of his life. And he had been alive for a long time. “Yes, Master,” he answered obediently, testing the weight of the words on his tongue. They felt so right it was unbelievable.

  
Alec looked absolutely thrilled with his boyfriend’s answer. “Good boy,” he commended. “Now, let’s see if we can put some more of those rules to use. Get on your knees.”   
Magnus hadn’t moved that fast in years. His knees made a hollow banging noise at they hit the hardwood floor and, somewhere in his mind, Magnus was aware that that had hurt. He didn’t really mind though; he would do anything to please Alec.

  
Alec sauntered over slowly, running his thumb over the warlock’s left cheekbone as he made his way behind him. He leaned over, whispering in the other man’s ear. “Now, let’s get some of these clothes off, shall we?”

  
Magnus figured the question was rhetorical, and he was right. He heard his boyfriend remove something from his pocket and then he felt it: the cold, metal tip of a knife pressed into his back as Alec used it to cut off his sequined t-shirt. The knife bumped through each notch in Magnus’s spine on the way down before disconnecting with the warlock’s skin. As it did, his shirt fell into two pieces and he shrugged it the rest of the way off, leaving him bare-chested.

  
“There, much better,” commented Alec, straightening up. He sat the knife on a nearby table and Magnus heard him picking up something else. “Put your arms behind your back.”

  
Magnus followed the command immediately and two thick, padded straps of leather were wrapped around his biceps, forcing his elbows uncomfortably close together. He tried to move his arms apart, but it was impossible. He was trapped, yet he wouldn’t have it any other way. Alec made his way back around to stand in front of his boyfriend again. Magnus looked up at Alec through his dark lashes expectantly, awaiting his next direction.

  
“Open your mouth, slut.”

  
And open his mouth Magnus did. Apparently not wide enough, because Alec grabbed the warlock’s chin roughly, forcing it open further. With his other hand, the Shadowhunter unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock, still gripping Magnus’s chin to the point of pain. Alec moved the hand on Magnus’s chin, bringing it around to the back of Magnus’s head, where he twined his fingers through the warlock’s dark hair. Without warning, Alec jerked his boyfriend’s head back, shoving his cock inside of the warlock’s mouth until he made a choking sound.

  
“You like that?” asked Alec, his words tumbling out rough with arousal.

  
Magnus, too focused on trying not to suffocate as Alec thrust his hips back and forth viciously into his face, didn’t answer. Magnus’s eyes were blurry with tears, but he blinked the away. Being used like this, with seemingly no thought towards his own pleasure, made him feel like an object, like he was something Alec owned. And Lilith did he want to be owned by Alec.

  
“I am talking to you,” prompted Alec sharply.

  
Magnus made a surprised noise and it vibrated around Alec’s cock, encouraging his movements. “Y-yes, Alec,” he managed to choke out, the worlds coming out muffled. They were not muffled enough, however.

  
Magnus felt Alec’s fingers jerk his head back further. This time, he didn’t thrust forward. Magnus’s eyes blinked up at his lover in confusion, just in time to watch a hand swing out and slap him on his cheek, hard.

  
_What the-_

  
“What did I tell you do address me as, slut?” Alec was tucking his cock away, zipping up his pants and re-buckling his belt.

  
_Oh._

  
“Master, I’m sorry-“ Magnus tried to speak, but he was cut off by Alec’s next sharp command.

  
“Save it, slut,” he said, voice seething. Somewhere, Magnus knew that the other man wasn’t actually mad at him, but the Shadowhunter’s tone still had quite the affect. “And get up. I’m going to have to punish you like I promised.”

  
Magnus swallowed hard, wondering what that could entail. He struggled to get to his feet, thrown off balance by his hands being tied behind his back, and Alec sighed hauling him upwards. He didn’t give the warlock time to stand and contemplate what would be next. As soon as Magnus was upright he was propelled forward by a hand on the middle of his arm binder until he and Alec came to the couch. Alec threw him unceremoniously over the back of the piece of furniture, leaving his ass pointed in the air and vulnerable. He heard Alec move around behind him and he shifted his hips a little in anticipation. A stinging slap landed on his ass.

  
“Stop that,” demanded Alec.

  
Magnus let out a small whine of frustration but did what he was told. Behind him, he could hear Alec undoing his belt. Was Alec going to fuck him like this, bent over the couch? What kind of punishment would that even be? He could hear Alec pulling his belt entirely out of his belt loops then. Why did he need to take off his whole belt in order to fuck Magnus from behind?

  
With a small thud, a thick, folded over piece of leather landed on Magnus’s upturned ass. After a few seconds, Magnus realized it was Alec’s belt.

  
_Oh._

  
“So, slut, since you can’t follow instructions, I’m having to have to spank you,” said Alec. The belt was picked up and dropped again, ever so gently. “Let’s say, twenty, alright? After each one, I want you to count and say ‘Thank you, Master.’ Maybe _that_ will remind you of your place. If you don’t do that, we will stop and start all over again. Nod if you understand.”

  
Magnus nodded. Alec didn’t say anything else, but he picked up the belt again. The next time it came down was in stinging accuracy, right across the middle of Magnus’s ass.   
Magnus hissed in surprise. This hurt more than he had expected. “One. Thank you, Master.”

  
The belt came down again. “Two. Thank you, Master.”

  
Again. “Three. Thank you, Master.”

  
Again and again and again, until Magnus was chanting his thank yous like they were prayers to an unaffected, unyielding God. Again and again and again, until it hurt too much to feel it and the pain started to turn into a low, pleasant tingle.

  
When Magnus got to twenty, Alec stopped, folding the belt over the side of the couch beside his boyfriend. Alec allowed Magnus to lay there for a moment and process what had just happened before he hoisted the warlock to his feet again.

  
“I have to say, love,” admitted Alec, pulling the other man in for a momentary embrace, “I’m a little disappointed that you didn’t mess up. I was enjoying spanking that ass of yours so much.”

  
“Thank you for my punishment, Master.” The words tumbled out of Magnus’s mouth without him even thinking. He hadn’t been told to say it by Alec, and he hadn’t really thought about saying it; it had just happened naturally, as easy as breathing.

  
Alec pulled away incredulously, the look in his eyes a mixture of pure pride and adoration. He reached up and grabbed Magnus gently yet firmly by the shoulders, forcing the warlock back onto the floor. “You’re welcome, slut,” he said easily, as if they had been doing this for years. “As a reward, I’m going to let you suck my cock.”   
The Shadowhunter reached down and unzipped his pants for the second time that day. He was still hard and his arousal flopped out of the fly of his jeans immediately. Magnus scooted closer to his boyfriend eagerly, taking the other man’s cock into his mouther eagerly. Alec grabbed his boyfriend’s hair again, tugging unyieldingly on the silky strands, but he let Magnus ultimately set his own pace.

  
“Good boy,” he praised, letting the warlock suck away. It wouldn’t be long until he was ready to cum. “Good Magnus.”

  
“Thank you, Master,” came Magnus’s muffled reply from around his arousal, and that was enough to send the Shadowhunter right over the edge into oblivion.

  
When he was done riding out his orgasm, Alec unwound his fingers from Magnus’s hair. With a strong, guiding hand he removed Magnus’s mouth from his member, running a thumb tenderly over the warlock’s lower lip.

  
After a moment, Alec tucked his cock away and again and helped Magnus to his feet. “We are going to have _so much fun_ , Magnus,” he promised darkly, pushing the other man in front of him until they reached their bedroom.

  
Alec and Magnus’s bedroom was just as dimly lit as the other rooms in the house. Candles adorned the surfaces of Magnus’s dresser and vanity. Further away from the door, kept in the dark and free of candles, was Alec’s dresser. Magnus thought he saw a few things piled on top of it, but there wasn’t enough light to make out what they were.   
Alec led Magnus over to the bed, pushing him down incautiously onto the cool, silken sheets. As he went down, Magnus had just enough time to glimpse two pairs of red leather cuffs on the bed’s four bedposts. He didn’t have much time to ogle, them though; Alec was maneuvering him roughly, bending him exactly the way he wanted him, until he was laid in the bed’s dead center, arms still pinned behind his back and ass pointed high in the air, his body facing the headboard.

  
“Don’t move,” warned Alec. “I’m going to get some things.”

  
The Shadowhunter landed a stinging slap in the middle of Magnus’s already-tender ass—causing Magnus to let out a pained hiss between his teeth—before walking off across the room to his dresser. Magnus turned his head to the side more, craning his neck until he could see the other man at the dresser, running his fingers carefully over objects that Magnus couldn’t see.

  
Magnus studied his boyfriend closely. The warlock wondered if Alec knew how striking he was right now. Hungrily, he allowed his eyes to rake over Alec’s back—the smooth pale panes marked in silvery scars from past runes—and the swell of his ass underneath his jeans.

  
But no; it wasn’t just his physical looks that had Magnus so hot. It was his confidence too. Magnus rarely saw Alec like this, so sure in his actions and unworried, unconstrained by his preconceived ideas of what others expected of him. In this moment, all of Alec’s childish awkwardness was banished, and Magnus could see him slowly turning into the man he was always meant to be; not the black star to someone else’s supernova, but his own celestial masterpiece, burning fiercely in his own right.

  
“Take your pants off,” ordered Alec, looking causally over his shoulder at his lover. He turned back around to the dresser. “Oh, yeah, you can use magic for that,” he added as an afterthought.   
Magnus snapped his fingers and, with a burst of blue sparks, he was completely naked. He felt so exposed like this, literally ass up and head down, waiting for Alec’s next move, but he would be a liar for sure if he said he didn’t enjoy it. That much was apparent by his throbbing erection.

  
Suddenly, Magnus felt a dip in the bed, right beside his feet. He hadn’t even noticed Alec walk over, but here he was. Without a word, the Shadowhunter reached out and grabbed one of Magnus’s ankles, shackling it to the bedpost with one of the red cuffs Magnus had seen earlier. His other ankle was soon to follow. When Alec was done, he stood up, giving a sigh of admiration at his own work. Magnus really did look gorgeous like this, ass ready and waiting for him. But he wasn’t ready for that, not just yet. He wanted to take this slow.

  
“So, Magnus,” he said easily, continuing to admire his own handy work, “if you want my cock, you’re going to have to work for it.”

  
Magnus nodded as vigorously as he could with his face forced to the side. He really wished he has paid attention when Alec had walked over here; he was sure the Shadowhunter had brought something with him, and he was dying to know what it was.

  
“So, what we’re going to do is this,” continued Alec, snapping open the cap on a bottle of lube. The sound was like a gunshot to Magnus’s straining ears. “I’ve got a vibrating butt plug back here. I’m going to stick it in that cute little ass of yours and turn it allll the way up. But, here’s the catch: you aren’t allowed to cum because I am going to put a cock ring on you. You can make noises and talk, but that’s all you can do. As for me, I’m just going to stand back and watch you. Prove to me that you deserve my cock, Magnus.”

  
Without warning, Alec slid a slick finger inside of the warlock. Magnus groaned, bucking his hips. “Fuck, Alec,” he whined, desperate for something, anything, to make some sort of contact with his aching cock.

  
A sharp slap landed on his ass and he hissed, arching upward. Surprisingly, Alec didn’t remove his finger; in fact, he added a second one. “What was that, slut? You know what you’re supposed to call me,” warned the Shadowhunter.

  
“S-sorry, Master,” he mumbled, his hips twitching involuntarily. Alec made a noise of disinterested acknowledgment and forced his fingers further inside of his boyfriend. The Shadowhunter curled his fingers just a little, angling his fingers upward until—

  
Magnus’s eyelids fluttered as Alec’s fingers brushed firmly against the bundle of nerves inside of him. He keened pitifully, trying to push backward on Alec’s fingers but not really having enough leverage to accomplish much. He tried again and closed his eyes, starbursts imploding behind his lids.

  
Alec chuckled. “Does my little slut like fucking himself on my fingers?” he crooned evilly, bringing his free hand around to stroke the soft, quivering insides of Magnus’s thighs.

  
“Y-y-yes, Master,” Magnus moaned, writhing in pleasure.

  
“Say it, then,” commanded Alec huskily. “Say, ‘I’m a little slut and I like fucking myself on Master’s fingers.’”

  
Magnus felt his face heat up at the pure scandal of what he was going to say, despite how delicious the words were. He didn’t mind, though; humiliation was part of the rush, after all. “I’m a little slut and I like fucking myself on Master’s fingers.”

  
Magnus was so close now. He could feel the warmth in his legs and the building pressure in his stomach indicative of the fact that an earth-shattering orgasm was in the making.

  
“Good boy,” praised Alec lovingly, still working his magic at a steady pace. “But you know what’s even better than my fingers?” He paused before answering his own question. “My cock.”

  
Magnus nodded enthusiastically at the idea. He was fast approaching the precipice of climax now, and words alluded him.

  
“Not yet, though, baby,” Alec reminded him. “You still have to prove you deserve it. Oh, are you about to cum?”

  
Magnus was right on the edge and Alec could tell it; the warlock didn’t need to say anything. Before he even had the chance, a cold, circular piece of metal snapped tightly around his cock. Magnus’s eyes flew open in shock. He had completely forgotten about what Alec had promised him earlier. A whine of frustration escaped past his lips and he buried his warm face in the cool sheets beneath him.

  
“Awh, is my little warlock frustrated?” teased Alec. He gave a small laugh. “Well, good. I want you to be.”

  
Next, Alec did something that made Magnus’s predicament even more frustrating: he removed his fingers. Magnus whined at the loss, left feeling empty and full at the same time. He had never been so desperate for relief in his life.

  
He didn’t have to wait long to feel full again, however. Magnus heard Alec squeeze a liberal amount of lube on something and then the something was being pushed inside of him until the base of it rested firmly between his ass cheeks.

  
 _The butt plug_ , he remembered. _Didn’t Alec say it--?_

  
Magnus’s thoughts were cut off as Alec picked up the remote connected to the butt plug and pressed the button on it three times, immediately turning it up to the highest setting. Magnus squeezed his cheeks together around the plug, relishing in the feeling of the toy as it buzzed against his sensitive walls.

  
“Feel good?” asked Alec, eyes devouring the sight in front of him. Magnus nodded. The Shadowhunter unzipped his pants again, taking out his own engorged member for some much-needed attention.

  
“You know, I could just watch you like this all day,” sighed Alec, getting to work. “I mean, you’re literally a dream come true.”

  
Magnus was pleased by the sentiment but desperately hoped Alec wouldn’t be so cruel as to “watch him like that all day.” He’d go insane, he was sure of it.   
Alec wasn’t that cruel, though. Within minutes he was moaning his own lustful moans, spilling his load onto the hardwood floor. When he was done he decided to rid himself of his pants altogether; he was quite frankly tired of all of this zipping and unzipping business.

  
Slowly, the Shadowhunter turned down the speed of the plug inside of Magnus until it was off completely. Then, ever so gently, he removed the toy from inside of the other man, placing it on his bedside table. Magnus was hoping Alec would do the same with the ring keeping him from his release, but it was not to be.   
“I’m going to unbind your arms now,” spoke Alec, moving to the bondage at Magnus’s biceps. “If they hurt too much we can rub them for a minute, then I’m going to uncuff your feet so you can lay on your back. OK?”

  
Magnus nodded, sitting up as best as he could. The warlock was grateful that he would soon be in a more comfortable position. As much as he loved being put on display like this for Alec, it was getting exhausting.

  
Deftly, Alec’s fingers unbuckled and unstrapped the leather cuffs holding Magnus’s elbows together. When he was released, Magnus quickly brought his arms around to his front, sucking in air through his teeth at the sudden aching pain in them.

  
“You OK, Magnus?” checked Alec, genuine concern in his voice.

  
Magnus smiled, nodding. “Yes, Master, I’m OK.” While it was true that his arms hurt, they hurt in more of a relieved sort of way, the way your back did when you cracked it in the morning after a night of sleeping in a weird position.

  
“Good. I’ll uncuff your legs next, then you can lay down and relax a little,” said Alec, moving to the cuffs at his boyfriend’s ankles. “You’re doing so good,” he added affectionately.

  
Magnus felt his heart flutter. Who knew Alec’s praise during this endeavor would mean this much to him?

  
When Magnus’s legs were undone, he turned gingerly, sitting down on the back. His ass still sort of sore from Alec’s belt, but it also felt kind of good. It was like when you ate something spicy: it hurt but in an addictive sort of way that left you warm and made you want to keep going. Alec pulled a pillow over and helped Magnus lower his head onto it. The other man adjusted the warlock so that his head was propped high enough to see what was going on.

  
“Comfortable?” checked Alec.

  
“Mm-hmm,” confirmed Magnus, resting his aching muscles and wondering what was next.

  
“I’m going to re-shackle your feet now, love,” said Alec, moving back to the end of the bed. Magnus was back in his restraints in no time. “And, I’m going to tie up your wrists too, OK?” Magnus nodded again as Alec moved to the upper part of the bed. All of the warlock’s limbs were immobile in no time.

  
The Shadowhunter began walking back towards his dresser. “You know how I said that you had to prove you deserved my cock?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at his bound lover.

  
Magnus nodded enthusiastically and Alec laughed. “Well, I was thinking about it,” he continued, reaching his dresser and grabbing something off of the top of it that Magnus couldn’t make out, “and I still don’t think you’ve quite earned it yet.”

  
A grunt of ill contempt slipped from Magnus’s lips. Alec laughed again, turning around. It was then that Magnus saw what Alec held: a large, glass dildo. The dildo was the one thing Alec had used today that he hadn’t bought himself; it was actually Magnus’s idea, but the couple has only used it once because it embarrassed Alec.

  
“I feel kind of sorry for you though,” admitted Alec, settling on the end of the bed between his boyfriend’s open legs. “You’ve been pretty good, so I’m going to allow you to be fucked by something. Just not me. I’m still not going to let you cum, though.”

  
Magnus groaned, eyeing the ridiculous erection he was sporting. Alec’s eyes landed in the same place and he bit back an evil grin. He was driving Magnus wild and loving every minute of it.

  
“Good things come to those who wait,” taunted the Shadowhunter.

  
With that, Alec began teasing the tip of the dildo against Magnus’s hole. The warlock strained against his bondage, but it was no use. Alec would decide when and what was going to happen.

  
“Tell me how much you want this,” Alec demanded, all of the teasing in his voice replaced by lust.

  
“I want it so bad, Master,” begged Magnus desperately. “I want it so bad I could die.”

  
Alec laughed at that. “Want what, baby?” he teased, pressing the tip into Magnus just a centimeter. “What do you want, Magnus?”   
“Ugh, your dildo, Master. I want your dildo so bad!” whined Magnus, his frustration clear.

  
“Sure thing, gorgeous,” answered the Shadowhunter, sliding the toy in. He did it slowly, torturously until he was right at that magical spot-

  
“Oh.” Magnus let out a gasp, biting his lip.

  
“Yeah, does my little slut like that?” purred Alec, eyes hungry.

  
“Y-yes, M-master,” gasped Magnus. He felt so good. He had never wanted to cum more in his life.

  
“You want me to take off your cock ring?” asked Alec tauntingly. Magnus nodded and, to his surprise, the Shadowhunter agreed. “OK, but on one condition: I’m taking out the dildo too. I want you to cum from me and me alone.”

  
Magnus nodded again, panting. Slowly, Alec removed the second toy of the day and laid it to the side. His cool hands were soon on Magnus’s neglected cock. Magnus let out a whine at the contact. Gently, with as little skin to skin contact as possible, Alec removed the ring, tossing it away too.

  
“You’ve got to tell me when you’re about to cum, baby,” said Alec, fisting his boyfriend’s erection. “I need to know, OK?”

  
Magnus didn’t have time to ask questions. He just nodded, letting the waves of pleasure roll through him as Alec stroked him firmly. He was getting close but not quite.   
Suddenly, a quick succession of events took place. First, Alec leaned forward, running his tongue over Magnus’s cock. That was enough to give him the last push in the right direction—

  
“Master, I’m going to-“

  
Alec removed all stimulation just as Magnus went over the edge: causing the other man’s orgasm to end before it even started. Magnus shot off in the air, but no relief came with it. He was stunned.

  
Alec sat from his lover, a cruel laugh bubbling from inside of him. “That’s what you get for forgetting to call me Master earlier, slut,” he giggled, looking positively giddy.   
Magnus, on the other hand, was devastated. He felt like his world was ending he was so frustrated. All he wanted was some relief and it was right there then, BAM, it was gone. How could this happen? The warlock found himself blinking back some actual tears.

  
“Awh, Magnus don’t cry,” soothed Alec. “I’m going to give you what you want now, I promise. You’ve done a very good job. Here, you want me to undo your legs?”   
Magnus nodded, still quite upset but also incredibly turned on. Alec reached backward and un-cuffed his boyfriend’s legs, massaging his ankles briefly. Alec lunged forward suddenly, pressing heavily on top of his boyfriend’s body. Magnus moaned at the sensation, rubbing his cock against the other man’s stomach. Alec smiled, moving a hand down to line up his cock with Magnus’s entrance.

  
All at once, the Shadowhunter plunged his cock inside of his lover. They both moaned together, shivers running down their spines. Alec reached between them, fisting Magnus’s cock tightly and pumping along with their rhythm.

  
“Come on, baby,” urged Alec gently. “You’re doing so good for me. God you look so beautiful like this, you know that? Cum for me baby, cum for me.”   
Magnus didn’t need much more encouragement than that. Soon they were both rolling in waves of pleasure like never before. Magnus didn’t think he’d ever felt this good, and Alec knew he certainly never had.

  
A moment passed before Alec reached up and undid his boyfriend’s arm constraints. Slowly, he pulled his deflated member out of Magnus and then collapsed beside him on the bed, wrapping the other man in a sticky hug.

  
Magnus’s head was spinning as he came down from his adrenalin high. He tried to talk, but he couldn’t find the words. Alec noticed him struggling and stopped him, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. “No baby, ssh. It’s OK. No words until you’re ready.”

  
They both laid like that for what felt like hours to Magnus’s rushing mind. Today’s events kept flashing through his mind as he slowly processed them. Finally, he was level headed enough to notice how sticky and disgusting he and Alec were and he snapped his fingers, cleaning them both up.

  
“Thank you,” mumbled the warlock, snuggling into his boyfriend’s embrace.

  
Alec smiled down at the man curled into his side. “No, Magnus, thank you,” he said. “For trusting me like that and letting me do those things. It means a lot. You liked it, right?”

  
Magnus nodded, already feeling himself drifting off to sleep. “Loved it.”

  
Alec smiled wider and settled down beside the other man for a much-needed sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of my wonderful readers, subscribers, and commenters! Your kind words , subscriptions, and kudos have meant a lot to me! I hope you all enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my take on how Magnus found out about Alec's canon bondage kink. Thanks for reading guys! More chapters will be up soon. This is my first time posting here, so if there's any formatting issues, sorry. I tried my best though!


End file.
